


don't eat my bread.

by timeisaconstruct



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha Suh Youngho | Johnny, Bread Sex, Bread kink, I'm Going to Hell, Sub Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24682690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeisaconstruct/pseuds/timeisaconstruct
Summary: Johnny eats Jaehyun's bread.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 23
Kudos: 34





	don't eat my bread.

"Hey Jaehyun," Johnny breaks down the door to Donghyuck and Jaehyun's door, leaning against the door frame in a way that makes his knees weak. "What are you doing?"

"O-oh I'm watching nct music videos." He lies. In reality he was going t have totally not real make out session with a loaf of bread he snatched from the kitchen. "Go away."

"Wait your not studying? Oh I'm gonna tell Taeyong-eomma then." He teases and panic rises up in his chest when Johnny Comes close to his bed and eyes the loaf of bread.

"No, no no don't you _dare_ tell Taeyong-eomma." Jaehyun cries.

"Oh," Johnny gives him a lustful gaze."Then I want some bread."

The anxiety worsens. "No, NO! **Don't** eat mt bread, don't look down on me."

Johnny seductively and slowly stuffs the slices of bread in his mouth. Taeyong simply backs slowly away from the door as he watches Jaehyun avoid his eyes from embarrassment. Jaehyun regrets stealing the entire loaf of bread from the kitchen this morning but Taeyong just really doesn't fucking care because he's tired of Johnny and Jaehyun acting like fucking twelve year olds. Johnny is fucking slobbering over all his slices of bread and Jaehyun is _mad_ and turned on that was his snack and he's fucking annoyed. But he's too tall to get it from him.

"N-no, d-don't look down on me Johnny oppar," He whimpers as Johnny continues to moan and aggressively stuff it down his throat.

"You said i could have some or i'd tell Taeyong." He whispers, leaning close as his breath fans on his cheek and Jaehyun feels his eyes close. He can smell the bread all over his mouth with their close proximity, and even though he really didn't Jaehyun nods pathetically.

"You're so mean me Johnny." He cries and he simply moans while watching him and stuffs his face in delight.

"Don't look down on me," He rushes. "Don't eat my bread!"

"Oh your crying," He leans close. "You're crying because of _bread_."

'Stop it," He cries, submitting to Johnny as he helplessly looks up from him from the floor. "Don't look down on me."

Johnny looks down at him and shoves his desired treat into his mouth and tears spring at his eyes as hr tries to swallow it down. Johnny laughs at him while Jaehyun eats as much of the bread as he can, look up at Johnny through his lashes. Outside the room he hear Donghyuck scream and run off too Mark's room but hedoesn't care because Johnny is still eating it and looking down at his face while he feeds him.

**Author's Note:**

> dear my tumblr and insta gc's, you asked for it and i posted it.
> 
> and too yutamatic, you said we all need help, so here. 
> 
> I'm going to hell for this aren't i.


End file.
